nationfandomcom-20200223-history
Forum talk:Oceana State Council
Since I don't have a seat (:P) I won't say it on the main page itself, but, would the need-to-have-Oceana-offices also apply to congress-based seats, or just SE-based ones? 77topaz (talk) 09:17, August 5, 2013 (UTC) :All political parties running in SE, either local or national, should have an office in Oceana (or contain "Oceana" or "Oshenna" in their name) :) As I'm planning to construct the Overbanken Office Building, it would be good to have some initial fillers. So the tower does not begin its life being empty :P --OuWTBsjrief-mich 09:23, August 5, 2013 (UTC) ::Heh, I don't think any of the GP's current offices are actually in office buildings. I'd be tempted to put an office in the Klaus Zimmermann Apartment Building instead. ;)/:P 77topaz (talk) 20:09, August 5, 2013 (UTC) :::I'd say, let Oshenna be the first state you get your offices in an actual office building :P --OuWTBsjrief-mich 08:20, August 6, 2013 (UTC) :::Well, the office building doesn't even exist yet, does it? :P 77topaz (talk) 08:33, August 6, 2013 (UTC) ::::No, but it's planned :P --OuWTBsjrief-mich 08:59, August 6, 2013 (UTC) ::::That may be so, but I can't edit a planned page, can I? :P 77topaz (talk) 10:13, August 6, 2013 (UTC) :::::Well, when the law goes into effect, I will notify you and create a page, so you can put GP in there. Is that a deal? :P --OuWTBsjrief-mich 10:20, August 6, 2013 (UTC) :::::I guess so, but where I put the GP offices still depends on what the page is like. :P If the building is tall enough, maybe I can even put a Midway Cafe in it. ;)/:P 77topaz (talk) 19:52, August 6, 2013 (UTC) ::::::So, it should at least be 6 floors tall? :P --OuWTBsjrief-mich 09:26, August 7, 2013 (UTC) ::::::Aren't the vast majority of Lovia's office buildings at least 6 floors tall? :P What makes you think of that particular number? 77topaz (talk) 09:42, August 7, 2013 (UTC) :::::::It is the lowest building is which a Midway C is located :P --OuWTBsjrief-mich 09:53, August 7, 2013 (UTC) :::::::I see; though, the Kings Administration Tower doesn't actually have a defined number of floors, or does it? Anyway, wouldn't you have made it at least 6 floors tall anyway? :P 77topaz (talk) 03:36, August 8, 2013 (UTC) ::::::::Well, not really, but it does indicate you don't need to have a page about the building to place your office there :P Well, the building is rather wide in floorsize, so I would've considered it, but I'm not to sure (it's office building, not office tower) :P --OuWTBsjrief-mich 08:50, August 8, 2013 (UTC) ::::::::I placed a Midway Cafe there, not a GP office. :P 77topaz (talk) 09:15, August 8, 2013 (UTC) :::::::::Why not? :( --OuWTBsjrief-mich 09:27, August 8, 2013 (UTC) Elections / Eleksias Alright, we also need to hold elections for the State Council :) These will be partially held separate from the Governor elections (as can be read in the Oceana State Law). Candidadies here below, use my example/candidacy :P --OuWTB 10:00, September 18, 2013 (UTC) ; Candidate one * User: Ooswesthoesbes * Party: * Semi-parties: Reformed Traditional Party, Parti fo Nesavicelost 'Oshenna ; Candidate two * User: Kunarian * Party: Konservatni an Natsionalistiski Parti 'Oshenna ; Candidate three * User: Bart K * Party: * Semi-parties: Party New Oceana, Parti fo Nesavicelost 'Oshenna ; Candidate four * User: MartijnM * Party: Limburgish Minority Party ; Candidate five * User: Semyon * Party: Reformed Traditional Party * Semi-parties: Parti fo Nesavicelost 'Oshenna, Marxistiski-Leninski Parti o'Eesheckt ; Candidate six * User: Horton11 * Party: Natsionalistiski Parti 'Oshenna ; Candidate seven * User: 77topaz * Party: Green Party Comments / Komentar Do the five biggest parties in Congress still get an automatic seat? 77topaz (talk) 05:56, September 19, 2013 (UTC) :No I don't think so. Hoffmann KunarianTALK 07:47, September 19, 2013 (UTC) ::No, they don't :) --OuWTB 08:59, September 19, 2013 (UTC) :::Can I stand? I have a residence in Oceana and everything. :P --Semyon 14:36, September 21, 2013 (UTC) ::::Sure :P Though not as an independent :o --OuWTB 14:45, September 21, 2013 (UTC) :::::Hmm, exciting. I'll have to decide what party to stand for then. :P --Semyon 14:56, September 21, 2013 (UTC) ::::::RTP? :o --OuWTB 14:56, September 21, 2013 (UTC) :::::::Various options: CCPL (rather boring and mainstream), RTP (bit more exciting, still rather predictable), KNPO (cause I like the lion logo), some leftist party such as SLP (slightly controversial, could make things more interesting though), OSB (for the lulz), some radical socialist/communist party (v. exciting and controversial, could be construed as trolling though), a regionalist regionalist part, like Dien Voice or something (slightly ridiculous, see communist comment), some anti-regionalist party such as Unionist Concern (extremely controversial). :P --Semyon 15:01, September 21, 2013 (UTC) ::::::::Well, I guess an anti-regionalist party is currently not yet running. Maybe some kind of combination? Radical socialist/communist SLP-like anti-regionalist party based in East Hills or summink? :P --OuWTB 15:09, September 21, 2013 (UTC) :::::::::Mm. I fear some of those things contradict each other though. :P --Semyon 15:10, September 21, 2013 (UTC) ::::::::::Maybe :P East Hills is a pretty good location though for a regionalist anti-regionalist party. Many of the East Hills residents are non-Oceana and very much opposed to the rest of the inhabitants, who tend to vote OSB :P --OuWTB 15:12, September 21, 2013 (UTC) :::::::::::Anyway, if you got more than one seat, you can of course have more than one political party to play with :P --OuWTB 15:14, September 21, 2013 (UTC) :o Not sure whether "leninski" would be correct Oshenna (probably East Hills dijålekt :P), but it shore does spice things op :P --OuWTB 15:17, September 21, 2013 (UTC) :Thank you. :P --Semyon 15:20, September 21, 2013 (UTC) :Can I stand as Victor Veldhoven? 77topaz (talk) 00:33, September 22, 2013 (UTC) ::If you really want to :o --OuWTB 07:27, September 22, 2013 (UTC)